The Witch and The Black Knight:My Creed
by Nitefyre
Summary: Wilhelm Loewe childhood friend of Zatanna,a large quiet young man who seeks only to protect his friends and family.One night while visiting his mother at Gotham U, his life,Zatannas' and lives of Young Justice are changed forever.Zat/Rob/OC
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: Wilhem and Zatanna both a year apart in age making them both 8 and 7 in the Prologue and 16 and 15 at the start of Chapter 1. I do plan on finishing this story considering it's a bit more scaled back than my others and allows more time work my original work. I plan on making Wilhelm more than you usual OC with a dark past, who gets powerfully way too fast. His powers have a terrible price that come with them and he will grow into them. Also you are going to see a lot of influences on his character but the running theme is going be Knights and Protecting.

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any DC related characters, Wilhelm and the story of The Knight and the Witch, and the Black Armor of the Revenant are of my own creation.

The Witch and The Black Knight: My creed (I who Protect)

By

Nitefyre

**Introduction : The Knight and the Witch**

Come now sit and let me tell you a tale,

Long ago during the time of kings and knights there was once a noble Templar knight. A pious and righteous man was he that wore the armor baring the red cross of the Church. This Knight had been traveling long and he was tired from his journey to return home from the Crusades in the Holy Land. What he saw, the horrors committed during the war, had shaken his resolute faith not yet in God but in the Lord's Church. This cause, a cause that he spilled blood for, was it truly a righteous one? How could it be so ? It was a cause that forced him and others to commit horrors against their fellow man. Where they not commanded by the Lord to love thy brother and thy neighbor? These thoughts plagued the Knight as he traveled the long cold road back to his home. Soon a terrible storm came upon him - overwhelming him. As he laid there in the snow resigned to his fate believe that he had lived as a righteous man.

But fate had other plans for The Knight.

He awoke to find himself warm bed next to a warm fire, his belongings and armor stacked in the corner, the gravest of his still healing wounds tended to. Then his eyes were filled with a vision of beauty none the likes he had seen before. A raven haired women, skin the color of fine porcelain , like hair that of shining onyx, eyes the color of the blue waters of the Holy lands. Surely she had been an angel sent by the Lord telling his time was not yet. Her full rose colored lips formed a gentle smile as she placed her hands over his chest. Uttering a few soft words in a tongue he did not know her fine delicate hands being can glow with a warm light.

The knight taught from a young age to fear magic of all sorts as the work of evil jumped to his leap to action fearing losing his soul. Pinning the woman to the bed hands about her throat bruising the once soft and delicate skin.

"Witch!" he cried but she did not attack instead with kind but iron determination more than he had seen from his fellow Knights she spoke softly but firmly.

"That I'm but is your God so cruel that he'd have his honorable knight kill the one who saved him as payment for her kindness? " the question struck deep with him Knight, for much death he'd seen and not many acts of kindness had he been blessed with in his time in Holy Land and then she spoke again. "I know you return from the Churches holy Crusade, have you not seen enough death for one life or are you so righteous as to kill a woman that has offered you shelter from a raging storm?"

No, she was correct he could not do this, murder this woman. The Witch, she had saved his life and showed him kindness. The Knight had seen enough death by his hand and others; so he released his grip on the women he meekly apologized for his rudeness.

As the storm grew worst she tended to his wounds gently with a practiced care. They spoke of many things, the area and lay of the land to their upbringing. She was born with these gifts and cast out of her home, wondering the woods she was found but the previous owner of the home who taught her the ways of magic and healing that she uses. The woman taught her that many were simply afraid of that which they did not understand, she taught her not to resent them but to show them naught but kindness. Stating that hate would only beget more hate. As she told her tale, the Knight found himself more intrigued by the woman before him. Surely no creation of the Devil would be so kind and gentle? She told him that the winters in the area we harsh and prone to freak storms and it was not say travel. She offered him her home as place to stay to pass the winter, it was an `offer he found himself unable to refuse. Even still the Knight offered his service as best he could. Such as cutting wood for the fire and even protection should she be in need of any. Her reply was that what she needed most was the company of another to drive off the loneliness that her gifts brought upon her.

And so the days turned to weeks as the winter dragged on. The Witch and the Knight grew close to each other learning more and about each other. They would laugh and share tales, even argue over philosophies. For one as young her, she was very well read in many subjects, a many times he found himself stammered by her words and her understanding of many things. Where spoke the Church it spoke of the absolutely power of the Lord. She spoke, She spoke of the Balance and of Nature. On the days that were not too cold they walk through the snow covered woods learning more of each other. She would teach him of her world and more the he saw of this world, this world of balance the more he fell in love with it and her . She would be his ear for when he lay awake at night plagued by the demons of battlefield that haunted his dreams. She would listen and even offer to hold him as shed his tears of grief and regret. She was amazed such a gentle man, a man that loved the arts more than sword would be forced in the cruelty of war. The Witch saw the wounds the war left on his hear and sought but only heal them as best she could.

When Spring was near and the roads cleared, it was time for him gather his things and leave but yet the Knight held heaviness in his heart. He did not want to leave the woman that saved his life and had stolen his heart. So he his mind was decided, he would stay with her and build a new life for himself with her. The Witch was over joyed for she was not alone in her wood anymore, what she sought her whole life she had found. Spring came for them as the trees and flowers bloomed. She taught him of the difference between the gentle and good spirits of the forest and those that were not. The Witch spoke of a town not far their home. This town often sought protection from the evil spirits and creatures that inhabited the wood. So she using her magic she enchanted his blade and armor to ward off the evil spirits of the wood. So their days were spent together, him protecting the road and her serving as healer to the town. And many more days they spent in each other company, arms and bed. The Knight had found the peace he fought for in last place he thought.

Soon she was with child, a daughter and he was over joyed forgetting his past life but not his faith. He saw the world his Lord had created differently now it was larger. A more wondrous place than he had imagined and the Lord had blessed him with a companion and child to see this world with...the Knight was truly happy.

Four winters pasted and their daughter grew into a kind and playful child who inherited her mother's gift with magic. This would have bothered Knight when he was young but now it he simple smiled watching them practice and when she was of age he would teach to wield a blade.

Yet sadly, his happiness would not last and his past would come to haunt his new found paradise. While in town one day the young family found the town's folk strangely cold and distant to them. The children that played with their daughter, laughing as children should were unduly cruel leaving the poor girl almost in tears. The Witch grew worried, she did not like the dark aura about town as they walked the market, something was wrong. The Knight even more so, he had seen this behavior before and it meant only one thing. The Church had come, the Templar were here on a Witch Hunt. She knew of these hunts but her lover had talked very little about the hunts and she did not pressure him. The Witch knew that he wished to spare her the sins that he had committed in the name of his Lord and the horrors that he done and seen.

The Knight and his family were confronted by the Mayor , the Priest and Captain of the Knights. With no weapons and his family surround there was no escape, he could see his lover eyes narrow dangerously though she was trained in healing , she could defend herself if the need should arise. He placed a gentle hand on hers letting know not to attack, knowing that her lashing out would do nothing to aid them. The Knight would speak with Knight Captain a former comrade in arms surely he would be able to reason with his brother. This was not to be – his brothers were blinded by zealotry, his pleas feel out on deaf ears. The Knight watched in horror and helps as he was accused be being bewitched by the she-devil . When the Knights moved into take his lover and daughter into custody, The brave Knight fought but weaponless he was easily over powered. The Witch with her child, life and family in danger lashed out defensively to protect the family she love so dearly. The use of her magic was enough to seal the fates of the both her and her daughter and she herself was eventually overpowered.

The Knight bound and chained, begged to even the point of tears for them to spare his lover and his child, praying, pleading to God for a miracle of any kind. Yet, all he could do was lay there listening in horror as his lover and the child were tied to the stakes and the wood piled around them. The Knight screamed and pleaded till his voice was gone and throat raw, struggling against his chains so much that they cut and tore into his flesh. His heart broke as he watched in horror as the fire was lite beneath them the flames jumping high into the air. Yet, even faced with certain death the Witch did not curse her murders. She sang, she sang to ease her daughter's fears and innocent life taken for the crime of being different. She sang , for her lover, The Knight, the man that filled the loneliness of home that she lived with joy and love. She sang of the towns people filled their lives with joy. She sang for her knight, brave, caring and honorable not to despair. Even as the fire burned her skin, and hair even through a horse pain and fear filled voice she continued. The Templar knights and the Priest felt an odd pang of guilt as watched the townspeople… none cheered like the other town folk during the burnings, None spat or cursed her name. They renamed silent, a dreadful silence piercing silence that filled air. Soon the only sound that could be heard were the sorrow filled sobs of The Knight.

The Knight Captain unchained his former comrade and the Priest declared that Gods will had been done and for him go home and rest. The Knight Captain did grant him what he thought was a kind request, it was not but a morbid and cruel jester. He would be able to bury their remains and then return to ask for penance and forgiveness, the punishment for his sin against the Church and God was watching his family burn and having to bury them. Slowly and ever gently The Knight collected his family's remains never saying a word but his silence would be the loudest scream and cry one could hear. Inside his heart twisted with grief and was consumed with an anger the likes of which he had never felt before. He gathered their remains and left the town but when he returned the home he did not bury them - No.

When he returned home he placed the remains in the middle of the small house looking over the once happy and laugher filled home now as silent. He put his armor on and took up his sword face stained with tears, dirt and ash. Walking around the home using the wine, and stacks of fire wood he locked himself inside and set the house blaze, as the flames heated the metal his skin sizzled and cooked as fire roared around him, the inferno consuming him like that his fury and sorrow, and finally The Knight welcomed the end .

Expect much like the first time, the end did not come and this time The Knight did not find himself greeted with face of his beloved. No – he was greeted to the sight of the ashes of home his and smell of his own burnt flesh and the terrible memories of watching his family burn. He was greeted with the memories of all the faces, of all the people responsible for taking the love of his life away from him. He asked God was he so cruel that he would not even let rest him with his family, even the solace of death was stolen from him. The Knight, yelled ignoring the pain of his body, he yelled to heavens in fury. Had he not lived a good life, followed the laws, done his best by his brother? Yet he falls in love with that which is deemed against God's will. A woman that saved his life and showed him nothing the kindness and love . A woman that bore him a young curious, beautiful daughter who was only just 4 winters into this world and was taken from him. All this because he should kindness in return for kindness given. If this was to be so then he would show even God what true pain was, what true sin looked like. All would suffer as he has, all who stood idle and watched, all of those responsible. They're families would burn, they would bleed, their wives and children would scream in pain and terror while they begged for him to show mercy. Much like they did he would show them none…they would suffer and they would die begging for a miracle that would not come. There in the ash cover armor turning once shining breast plate grey, tarnished by the ash for his remains of his home.

The Knight waited till night time and every night he hunted the Templars one by one for five nights. Leaving the mangled burnt ,broken bodies for all to see, leaving for them to instill fear into the town. He would use fear and disorder to his advantage, much like doing the Holy Wars. Once he had hunted enough of the Templars, he next made sure that all the horse's and any means of escape where dead, leaving all the locked in with no means of escape. Those that did feel prey to him and his traps on the roads, he learned many ways to wage war and to kill a man during the Crusades. He learned how to instill fear and he would do this he would make the feel the same fear as his child.

One the sixth night they're numbers where down to what he deemed right, that being only the Knight Captains most trust and the Priest. He trapped them all in the Church, revealing his face and the twisted visage he had become. The men looked upon him with horror, his armor had become blood soaked and covered in ash. The joints groaning as they struggled to move but yet he move with ease of a predator. To their Horror when he lifted his face guard they saw his face burned , tears of crimson streaking his cheeks. Tears themselves fell from black empty eye sockets, he was more demon than man, his face twisted in masked of grief and anger. The knight Captain and his men did not stand chance as The Knight cut them down one by one. Laughing with glee as his blood soaked blade tore through them bathing in the slaughter. Yet, for the Knight Captain he had something terrible planned. Using the bones of The Priest that he tore from the man's dead body still with hanging meat and blood them he fashioned stakes… three to be exact. Two for each hand and one for the feet , he stripped the Knight Captain down before opening his stomach and slowly pulling out his innards enough to tie him to the crucifix of in the Church. Once secured he took the bone stakes and nailed the Knight Captain the crucifix. Once his grizzly was done he left the dying Knight to burn as he set church a blaze, the Templars and Priest where not his own victims. The Knight slowly made his way through the town killing every man , woman and child none were left alive but the Mayor and his family. Then finally on the Seventh night using more stakes her fashioned from bone stakes nailed the Mayor, his Wife, his two sons and his daughter to the crosses and that night… set the cross's and the town a blaze. Watching as the Mayor and his family burned to death along with the rest of the town. The Mayor begging for mercy, his mercy… the only answer to his cries was The Knight's cold and hollow voice, barely even human anymore.

"At least she had the strength not beg for mercy from those she knew would show her none."

Once the town and its inhabitants were nothing but ash and bone The Knight left but his hunger and need for revenge was not satisfied. He knew that his true enemy was God's Church and the people would worshipped and prayed there...he would show them all lies and filth that the priests, bishops, cardinals and The Pope himself spewed. So he traveled burning town and after town killing by the score leaving a trail of ash and blood in his wake. Finally the Church used its full might to bring down the Knight. When he finally cornered in abandoned for fort what the Templar found was something only born of Hell… not their brother. His armor and sword had become black as death from the blood and the ash. His face was pale and scared , eyes hollowed out sockets tears of blood raining down his cheeks. He killed many of the Templar that faced him but finally he was wound gravely enough for them pin him on a pike. Once pinned the remaining Templar set the off fort blaze burning with the Knight inside. As the stone and wood collapsed and those that survived said the very flames turned as black as the Knights armor as the air was filled with a loud rage filled cry.

Time passed after the Knight's death, no more towns were attacked but when they looked for his body all the remained was his armor which many say was possessed. So strong was his need for vengeance his very soul and spirit were bound to the armor making the armor itself alive, a Revenant is what the Knight had become. His tortured rage filled soul cursed to walk the earth bound to the armor, hungering, feeding on the souls of those that searched out his armor in the desperation , with need to protect that which they love. The Revenant would feed on this need, offering power but destroying the body and their souls in the process.

So ends the tale ends. The armor was said to be lost in time but there have been stories from all over of an armor that would consume bodies and souls of those with a great desire to protect but not the power.

Thus the legend of The Black Armor of the Revenant was born.

**Prologue**

Gotham - 8 years ago.

November 1, 1700hrs

"Okay now Mr. Zatara is nice man, so you are to be on your best behavior." The young mother said to the child standing next to her. He was larger than the average 8 year old by a few inches but stayed close to his mother fixing his scarf to fight of the chill of the winter evening.

"Mom , I'm always good…" he said with small smile as his mother brushed a stranded of his unruly brown hair from his face. A smile crossed the woman's youthful coffee colored face .

"You are, when you choose to be cub. Ready? Wilhelm." She said placed a gently kiss on his forehead. Laughing gentle at his mocked discontent at the affection she was showing him. "Get used to it, even when you're grown up all strong and handsome…" She smiled warm at the second love of her life. "I'll do the same thing." She added knocking on the door in front of them.

There was the sound of someone coming down steps and muffed voice staying just a minute. Several clicks of locks being unhinged followed as the door to the old Victorian house opened. Standing in front of her was a handsome man with brushed back black hair with feint signs of graying. He looked about fifteen years older than woman at the door, his olive colored skin showing the lines of aging adding to his distinguished gentlemen like appearance. He wore and simple black sweater, white collared shirt and no tie with pair of khaki pants and black shoes.

"Ms. Knight, welcome please come in out of the cold." He said in slightly accented for voice.

"Just Laruen please, Mr. Zatara we've been over this you make me sound old." She chastised him playful stepping through the door with Wilhelm in tow.

"And who would this young man be?"

"Oh Mr. Zatara, I've told about my son Wilhelm." Lauren gentle moved young boy forward as he studied the older man not out of any fear, his blue grey eyes seemed to accessing him carefully.

"Say hello Son."

"It's nice to meet you, sir." Young boy spoke quietly but with a confident voice , Giovanni knelt down with warm smile gracing his wizened features place a gentle hand on Wilhelm shoulder.

"And you as well, how would you like to meet my daughter she happens to be about your age?" he said talking both their coats – hanging them on a new by coat rack. "It would be good for her to have some her age around, sometimes I fear she spends too much time with us adults. Zatanna, dear come here there is someone I'd like you to meet." Wilhelm's eyes followed the young girl who was around his age. She wore a light lavender colored sweater and simple skirt that bloomed out around her legs. The girl hair was the black much like her father's it from cute heart shaped face, the black hair contrasting her light skin colored skin. Light blue childlike eyes glanced his way for a brief moment. He found himself watching her as she walked with a grace that he yet known in his life. Still he steeled himself for what was to come, most kids his age would tease him because his height and size compared to everyone else. He at first lashed out but instead he know wore a mask of stoic indifference soon they stopped but he would still hear the whispers.

"Zatanna –" He father spoke drawing her attention the African –American woman before her. "This is Ms. Lauren Knight, she will be your home schooling teacher while we are on the world tour and this young man is her son Wilhelm."

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Knight." She said cheerfully be turning to Wilhelm and him giving a good looking over. He was taller than most of the boys she had meet a school that was for sure. He stood above her by a good head , but he was seemed quieter than others her age almost withdrawn. The young Zatanna studying him with scholarly like gaze and his blue grey eyes stared back at her trying to hide the nervousness that he was felling. He toyed with his braid brown hair nervously as she appraised him.

The two children stood there examining each for a moment silent as their parents watching in quiet amusement. Then short girl leaned back and gave the biggest smile she could putting her arms behind her back.

"I like you, what's you name again?" she asked standing up on balls of her feet.

"Um…Wilhelm…but everyone just calls me Will." He said nervously, he was not used this kind of resection from kids his age at least not when he first meets them. She was completely nice to him.

"Will… I like that name, come on you don't want stand around here while they talk boring grow up stuff." Grabbing his hand she pulled the larger boy down the hall much to amusement of their parents.

"She so much like her mother… she always had a way of knowing the people she like from looking at them." Zatara spoke softly looking that picture of his late wife on the wall.

"Funny Wilhelm does take after his father…" Lauren watch he sons back with smile he was complete confused by the upfront nature of Zatanna and something her son would have to learn on his own. "Though it took a few knocks on his father's head for him to realize but he got the point."

"It usually does, some more than most. It seems this next year will be good both them. Come , I'll put on some tea there still matters we need to discuss .

**Chapter 1: Once A Upon a Time**

Gotham - Present Day

Date: October 15 Time: 1430

Gotham Academy

Eight years past since that day, Wilhelm mother was Zatanna home school teacher on her father world tours for three years. During those three years he and Zatanna had become best friends doing almost everything together. They were some of the best years of his life, even Wilhelm's mother noticed the change him. He was relaxed and would laughed more easily. They were like siblings and Zatanna had him wrapped around her finger. They got in trouble together, played , and saw the world together. Soon Zatara was going tired of the constant traveling as he grew older in years. So he retired his show to only be based out of Gotham, allowing both Zatanna and Wilhelm to have a normal life in school and Wilhelm's mother Lauren to pressure her degree at Gotham University. He found a way to even go to the same school with the help of the one Zatara's very wealthy friends Wilhelm was able to attend with Zatanna.

They were inseparable as children almost it was the same into their teenage years. Wilhelm had grown in stature and was turning a noticeably handsome young man even though he still felt award because his of size and height. He was known for his polite and quiet nature but solid insight. Zatanna had grown a beautiful and attractive young woman , known for wit and straight forward nature. She had many of the young men in school falling at her feet both figuratively and literally. She did never really would see with anything in them or of them. Her father had grown extremely protective of her as they moved into their high school years. Zatanna suspected that it he had something to do with him being just an over protective father but she noticed that he was out for longer periods of times at night. Wilhelm was really the only from friend she was allowed to have around. Though her father and Wilhelm at times would be over bearing and protective. Most guys would not even speak to her with him around just because of his sheer presence and the glare he would give them. Of course it would turn humorous as people watched the smaller girl give the larger boy a lecture that would make him visibly shrink

In all life for Wilhelm was good , he was convinced the joined the football team due his natural size and athletic ability. Something his mother said he got from both sides of the family her fathers was Soccer player while she had played woman's Lacrosse in high school. He joined reluctantly but soon found his place – not the best player on the team but a solid player that the Coaches liked. His true love was much like his mother Literature, Philosophy , Mythology and History. During his free time could be found reading or with one of the Mythology groups in the school . Many were shocked that a jock would take such an interest these but soon the found Wilhelm to be more than what he seems. Still he had issues with grades mainly in Mathematics and Chemistry which drove him nuts. Luckily for him Zatanna was a year advanced and in the same class as him, she would help when she could. Life, for Wilhelm was good, he had a family and a friend that he loved and he could ask for nothing else.

"Are you listening to me?" the sound of a tapping foot and a familiar impatient voice pulled him away from his book.

"Yeah…"

"Really, so what did I just say?" the young man's blue grey eyes peaked over the book he was reading for a moment. Almost 8 years and that look she gave him still unnerved him. "Well Wilhelm." He cringed on the inside at the use of his full name… now he had to answer.

"ZiZi…" He warmly and softly using his nickname for his longtime friend bringing her to a pause there was always a level of affection in his voice when said it that could did bring a smile to her face. "It's my own mom's year anniversary of getting the job at Gotham University … I did not forget. Matter of fact I already called Auditore's and the food should be read by the time get to there to pick it up." Zatanna let out a sigh, she hated when he did this , it was his own twisted way of poking fun at her. He acted like he forgot something only to remember. She hated that he did that and found endearing in some odd way.

"You know I hate it when you do that…" Zatanna place her hand on her hips eyes blue narrowing in mock anger.

"Yeah I do. " He smirked putting the book he was reading in his bag." Okay, okay I'm sorry." Wilhelm apologized she had that look on her face as if she was getting ready to hex him. He knew about her and her family's gift for the arcane arts this was no secret to him. He and known sense he was child – matter of fact it was how he found out that was both humorous and terrifying. They could have been no more than 8 or 9 years old and he done something that angered her to the point of wanting to hex him. She said something he could not understand and next thing he knew his hair was pink. His mother flipped out and it looked like she was going leave at the next stop on the most recent tour. What he did next shocked even his parent – he quietly apologized and beg his mother too stay. So being unable to ignore he sons' pleas she did, and till this day he always had a healthy respect of when not to push the daughter of the Great Zatara… too far.

"That's better, now come on we don't want to be late." Zatanna's anger instantly faded with his apology though she was not true angry at him to begin with. She found it amusing that a girl her size, she was only about 5'5 would stare a boy his size some who stood a good 6'0 tall in high school and solid 200 lbs. It amused her it was like having her own pet giant. She still at times to his shock would climb on his back when was he lying on his stomach. Though she stopped doing that as much given they had moved there teen years and she started to develop a full figure like her mother. Still at times they did as when they were kids, there was always as level of closeness they shared that was not sexual in sense but physical closeness. They drew comfort from simple physical contract. Though the night of the talk was one of the more embracing nights of theirs lives. Still that was not nature of their relationship , not at all.

The two left the class and merged in the busy hallways the academy , Wilhelm usually had practice but he asked to be excused for the day and the coach reluctantly gave in at the cost of sitting the first quarter of this weekend's game. A cost the Will was more than okay with paying. Unlike more kids his age he was very family oriented it was one of the only things he cherished. His mother being a single woman in one of the most dangerous cities in America did not help and drove him always be at her side. Even with the hero known as Batman and his Bat Clan in Gotham there was still trouble but it was home.

"Hey watch it..." Zatanna noticed Will body grow tense at the sound of the voice filling the halls. Carter Mack, star Wide Receiver and general pain in everyone ass around school. Will did not like him for several reasons, first and fore most he was typical jock, given a little power. He felt that just because had he that power and notoriety he could push around whoever he wanted. Zatanna knew that this would grind Wilhelm gears because he choose not flaunt or boost. He was proud but always quiet, he did not see his sheer size and strength as a means to push people around . He hated it, some teased him about it, saying it was a misconception that he got from all the old books he had is head was in all the time. She one the other hand like about that him there was a classic style of charm about it, he had always had that sense of honor .

"Well if ain't the mama's boy skipping practice and here I thought it was have dinner with the old hag but I see now…" Carter was tall thin young man of thin musculature and shaggy blonde hair. "Hey girl.. " the boy said leering at Zatanna grabbing her wrist before Will or Carter could say anything the sound of Zatanna free hand striking Carters' face was heard - leaving large red mark on his cheek.

"I told _you_ not to put your hands on me…_ever_ " She said coldly, her voice as chilling as the look in her light blue eyes.

"Look you little pampered slut…" Carter couldn't even finish his next words as he found himself staring into Wills' blue grey eyes that narrowed and darkened with anger. While he was mostly a quiet young man who stayed out of trouble. He did have a slow temper that once it hit its boiling point there was no stopping it. What was worst, was that he did not forget and held on to a lot of things even after they were long over. He was known on more than few occasion get his payback in a variety of ways. Yet still there were things that Wilhelm did not stand for and one them was insulting or laying of hands on Zatanna, he did not stand for this at all. Many joked that she would not get a boyfriend between her father and how protective Will was over her. He was like her big silent personal knight

"Come on… it's not worth it." She tugging on his arm, feeling his muscles tense. knowing he was the type that once he set his mind was not going change it, she wanted get away from here as quickly as possible. Carter had been a thorn in his side sense he came to this school. Always about something whether it would be that Wilhelm was here on scholarship and donation or his single parent house. Carter just would not leave well enough alone and Zatanna feared the day that Wilhelm would snap and those two would get in a fight. Will was a different person when angered sometimes, there was one fight early on where he broke a kid's nose out right. Wilhelm remembered that day well and the look of terror not on the kids face but on Zatanna's face and the disapproval on his mother's face. He promised never to let his anger get the best of him again, he not would scare her like that again.

"Oh I think it is , come on pussy I know you have been itching for it…" Carter said face just inches apart. "I can see it in your eyes, always so controlled, but I know what you are… I have you seen on the field remember. You have this little bitch fooled but no me." Will closed his eyes taking a deep breath Zatanna was right Carter was not worth it ,he was better than that ,better than this. He had her and his family to remind him of it every day, after a few seconds he finally opened his eyes.

"You're right let's go." Pushing his way past Carter he could here whispers some saying that he was afraid, others saying he was the better. So much noise he wanted to lash out them but small warm hand found its way into his and a gentle smile once again reminded him in the end what truly mattered.

"Don't let them get to you, you did the right thing. Everyone expects you to act like Carter but you don't and that's what is important. You're not like them and you don't have to be that way to get the respect you deserve."

"I know ZiZi – thanks."

Auditore's was a favorite restaurant of his mother's, one they've visited for many years. The trip was peaceful enough filled with merely idle conversation to pass the time. They had eaten here much so that owners knew them both by name. Isabella Auditore a middle age women gave them both warm welcome as they walked in her restaurant the bell on the door ringing signaling their entrance.

"Zatanna, Wilhelm - look at you two, my how you've both grown." She said gushing over them both remembering fondly when the still children.

"Hi Mrs. Auditore." Wilhelm greeted the older woman warmly , as she came out from around the counter embracing both teens.

"Here – let me look at you.." the shorter woman grabbing him by his shoulders green eyes looking up him. "My you have become such a handsome young man, so big and strong too… I sure the girls are all over you. " This brought a flush of red to his cheeks. "Young lady I tell you now… catch him before some other girl gets her claws on him, and he'll be gone."

"Oh I doubt that very much Mrs. Auditore." Mirthful smile playing on the young woman's lips - one that sent a small shiver of terror down the boys' spine.

"Go now, Roberto has your food ready in the kitchen , I just need to the deserts ready." She dismissed Wilhelm to the kitchen while taking Zatanna over to the desert counter.

"Mr. Auditore…"

"Will it's good to see you boy, all three meals just came out of oven . Just give me moment and I'll have them ready to go." Roberto Auditore was a large barrel chested man that had lived in Gotham his whole life. He was the third generation to own the restaurant. A good man loved by the community always looking of for the kids that he could look out for. A father figure to a lot of them and to Wilhelm as well. The older man was tough on him at times but he was fair. As Wilhelm waited he found himself looking out the order window watching Zatanna with Ms. Auditore. Life was changing for them now… soon they would be off at college and away from each other. This thought scared him for reason, something inside did him not want that to happen.

"Oh, now I know that look… seen and had it myself." The chef said handing him three bags of full of delicious smelling food. "Thinking about the future huh… Don't let her go, son. Never let her go always protect and honor her ya hear." Wilhelm looked back at the older man quizzically confused by his words. "You'll understand one day… Remember the promise you made?"

"Oh not that… I was just kid."

"Yeah, you were but still it stuck with me. Some of the kids were bullying her , and had both you and her cornered. She could've gotten you to out of that mess easily." Roberto remembered the day like it was yesterday this group of older kids bullying a young Zatanna and Wilhelm both of them had not more than 9 and 8 respectively. He was afraid that young mage might do something out sheer fear; he had known about the Zatara family for years now and the gift they had. What he saw shocked him, it was the sight he'd never forget. It was the sight of a young Wilhelm using his whole body as a shield while the boys and few of the girls beat and threw rocks at them, against the assault he held Zatanna as close as he could guarding the terrified girl. What shocked him even more was that the young man did not cry out as the group beat him without mercy. He just whispered it would be okay to her while fighting back his own tears. His face bloodied and dirty one eye swollen shut but he did no scream out. Just how long had fought so outnumbered by so many just to protect her?

"Yeah I remember – they chased us for at least 4 blocks… I fought them off twice."

" I know , son you refused to let her use her magic because you knew it could cause trouble for her and father." Roberto chased gang of kids away it took a several minutes of coaxing to get Will to release the crying girl. At the hospital, they sat with the worried parents, he had some pretty bad bruises, a broken arm and cracked ribs but he was going to fine. Much to the relief of everyone in the room, expect a young Zatanna. "Son, I have never seen a little girl yell with such a temper before…"

**Flashback **

_The Doctor looked over the young Wilhelm giving him clean bill of health and proscribing plenty of rest. Giovanni and Lauren were relieved but it was Zatanna that shocked them the most at how upset she was. _

"_You big stupid dummy!" The little girl shouted eyes closed fighting back tears with her fists clenched tightly at her side. " I could've cast a spell to scare them off or put frogs in their pants… You didn't have to do that this. You didn't have get to beat up for me. " She said with sniffle voice growing softer the last part just a whisper. _

_A young Wilhelm sat there awe struck from a moment before spoke. "I did not think about that, I just thought…" he looked down for a moment before bringing his gaze back up meet hers. "That I did not want to see you hurt…so if even they beat me as long as you were fine… I would be okay." He finished smiling brightly ignoring the pain in his side._

"_And what about you, silly. I was scared… I thought they were going to kill you…and. .. and." Wilhelm did not know how but he found the strength to drop down from the bed and embrace her pulling her close him. _

"_They called you a witch, freak, and monster but I don't care even if you're a witch or a monster. I will always be your Knight, I'll never let anyone hurt you…" her eyes widen at the words as her tears started fall, she always like some kind of outcast because her magic. "It's always the witch that's evil in the stories and I hate that.. what if she's lonely because of her magic always afraid and alone just looking for some to understand. The princess always gets her knight – So why not the witch? how is that fair." The two children parted and he looked down at her " So I said to myself even if you are Witch and not a princess, even if I get beat up, I'll be your Knight. So you always have one and never be alone or sad again." _

**End Flashback **

"Till this day you have not left that girls side, not once… you kept that promise kid." Roberto smiled back at him. " I never seen anything like, what you two have its something special I tell ya. So you never let her or it go and you always keep that promise… Now go on and get out of here before that food gets cold. " the older man said pushing him out of the kitchen.

"What?" Zatanna asked confused by the odd look on Wilhelms' face as he watched her gather the bag with the desert in it. He was confused by Roberto words , he was scared of what was to come. Being just a kid then… he did not know what he was saying, he just want to see his friend smile again like she always did, that's all the mattered to him.

"Nothing… " he said pushing the thoughts aside for now. The graduation was almost a full year away, no need to worry about that now they just need to enjoy the time they had. The two made their way down the street together towards Gotham University as evening set upon the City. Still Wilhelm could not shake the feeling, that nagging dread in his stomach. He would put aside now as they walked on to the campus, tonight was going to celebration after all even with his small family it would special for him.

Author Notes" ZOMG, I did not realize this was so littered with errors- note to self don't proofread while failing asleep.

Authors Notes 2: I really needed to make sure I don't proof read late at night… my god, so many typos. Sorry guys … I promise future installments will be better, just stick with me while I get my grove back.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Young Justice and DC characters belong to DC … Wilhelm, Lauren and The Revenant are creations of my imagination…. Just ask I'll put them on loan.

Author notes: Chapter 2 is here and it's a big one – so sit back and enjoy.

Chapter 2: What is it that you desire?

"_Foolishness! Might controls everything. And without strength, you cannot protect anything. Let alone yourself." - Vergil Devil May Cry 3:Dante's Awakening. _

Gotham University

Date: October 15th, Time: 1830

"You did not have to do this Will, you should be out with your friends being young and silly." Lauren leaned back in her chair, one of her research assistants typing away on their laptop while looking over a large ancient tomb.

"Mom…it's okay, I see those kids at school enough and most of them I don't like anyway." Wilhelm added with a soft smile eating another mouth full out his Alfredo.

"Seriously, you don't have to deal with him all day Ms. Knight is just complain, complain, complain and or Will version which is to sit in the corner and glare about it. " Zatanna jested she did always enjoy taking the time tease some.

"So you want me to be around Carter more than needed?"

"Wilhelm – I _told _you to ignore him, it's not like you to let people get under your skin son." His mother added.

"I know, I do ignore him for the most part but he keeps making passes at Zizi and it bugs me…" He added softly while Zatanna rolled her eyes sighing.

"I can handle guys like Carter just fine – I'm a independent woman after all - Sir, Knight. " Will sighed rubbing his face, he knew that and more so he respected it, they both had been over this many times before. Still, he did not like the way Cater looked at her it bugged him – he was not blind to fact of how attractive he himself have taken a few glance himself. No – it was not the appreciation of her physical attractiveness , there was a level of lust that unnerved him when it came that guy. "I don't think he is going to bothering me anymore not after the bruise I left on his face."

"Oh … Smacked him good huh?" Wilhelm mother asked.

"Of course I did, Ms. Knight he grabbed like I was his part of his little harem or something… " She added crossing her arms. "I thought Will was going to rip his head off…"

"I wanted to."

"But you didn't and that's good, Like I said you don't have be like them. They just want to rile you up." Her light blue eyes meet his blue grey. "You told me you hated guys like him – who always threw their weight and power around . "

"I do, that's why I joined the Mythology club...I got tired of the guys on the team picking on them. "

"Well you have to admit those guys are kind, really into it, ya know?"

"They are into what they love because it's their passion … Still they are good guys ." Will remember the first time he introduced them to Zatanna half them nearly feinted. Most were in shock that he even knew her. A lot of the scuttlebutt around was school she was one of the most wanted girls at that school. Of course Will had heard rumors about him mostly mixed between being scary and big or nice enough but not quite hot but cute.

"Okay they are good guys after you get to know them." the eccentric group had grown on her and it was Will always finding some lost soul to protect – it was his nature. While most spent their time worrying about how popular they were and the newest Facebook or Twitter rumor. He on the other hand cared about what was fair. He tried the student council but came storming out the room visibly angry, cursing them up and down. It was one of the few times she had seen him actually upset, most of the time he would just bottle it up.

"So mom what is this project they have you working on huh? " He asked one of the reason he loved history was because of his mothers work.

"Well they unearthed an old castle and found several books on medieval history and pair of armor gauntlets in pristine condition… Thing is the gauntlets are like nothing we have seen before. Right now we are trying to place the period of the armor but we are having a hard time there is very little references to its design…" his mother tapped her chin in thought before continuing "We think the gauntlets are from as far back as the First Crusade; we can't be sure though right till the testing comes back. " She watched her son's eyes light up taking in all the information. He always did enjoy history of any kind and it brought out a side of him that always loved to see.

"Really, isn't that strange to find something like that in almost mint condition?" the raven haired teen asked.

"Yes, Zatanna that's why I want your father to look at them, they may have a mystical property too them. If this is the case we want to know – there has been a lot unusual things going on of late."

"I know, it seems like he is out more and more this days…"

"Well being a member of the Justice League …" Lauren covered her mouth aghast at the fact the she let it slip. Zatara was going to have head for that one , she knew he joined the League and wanted to keep his daughter out of the business for safety .

"I knew already – my father is not very good at keeping secrets… He is the only that wears a tuxedo and top hat."

"Out of a man in blue tights, a woman wearing a stars and strip one piece bathing suit, and man dressed as Bat… you'd think that he do something made him stand out _less_." Will added.

" He said he would look into it once he returned from the meeting tonight. Zatanna, has your father has been teaching you the ways in of the arcane, If so what can you pick up or feel or what ever you magic types do?"

"I can't really feel anything right now but maybe if I took a look at the gauntlets." The young magician asked standing up and stretching.

"Sure, that wouldn't hurt, follow me… Mark hold the fort down while I show they kids around." Her research assistant gave a wave acknowledgement as the three left.

"So what do you know about the gauntlets?" her son asked.

"Nothing much there is a mention of a story in one of the books about The Black Armor of the Revenant." She opened the security door giving the guards a wave as they walked by continuing down the hall. "The legend spoke of a Templar Knight from the First Crusades, who while on his journey home was lost in a snow storm. He was about to die from exhaustion when he was found by a beautiful witch that lived in the woods he traveled. She nursed him back to health and eventually the two fell in love."

"That's strange, Templars were known to be strongest believers in the Church and God." Wilhelm commented.

"True, but that's one of more interesting parts of the tale, they feel in love despite their differences. Though it would not end happily…" The two teens watched her open the last door her voice trailing off . Behind the door was large room and in this secured in glass were a pair of gauntlets as black night sky. The three could shake the dreadfully feeling they had looking at the artifact, it was if they could hear the anger and sorrow filled cries of countless souls coming from them. "The story continues stating the he stay with the Witch and they had a child but his past caught up too him. The Templar came on a Witch Hunt to the town that had accepted her, him and their child. They were surrounded and despite his pleading she and his young daughter were put to the stake and burned alive."

"My God – that's…"

"I know Zatanna – its horrible." Will said, he could see the shock on her face as his mother retold the story. Story like this always, made him feel extra protective of her, there where insane people in the world that did not understand things…mostly psycho's now but with news lately he worried and about the level of intolerance but maybe he was just becoming more paranoid.

"I know, it's amazing that in the name of God a group could be so cruel. As that story goes, the Knight was allowed by the Captain to bury the remains of his lover and daughter but instead the Knight consumed by grief took their remains to their home. Once there he put on his armor which his lover had enchanted for him, since he served a protector of the road and town from the evil spirits and creatures of the forest. Dressed fully he set the home a blaze, resigned to his fate. " taking a deep breath Lauren continued recounting the legend her face darkening some as she recounted the tale to them.

"That would not be the case he awoke, alive and burned horribly in his armor from the flames. So, he cried out to God in anger, ranting asking why was God so cruel as to not let him die with the family he loved. Was it such a crime that he loved someone who showed him kindness in return." Sighing sadly the older woman continued. " Of course he did not receive an answer and his heart twisted, with sorrow , grief , hate and anger. So the Knight resolved to show God what true sorrow looked like, what true fear and hatred was. For 5 nights he hunted the Templar killing them slowly one by one putting their bodies on the display. On the sixth night he finally killed the Priest of the Church and Captain. The Captain he tied to a cross with his own intestine and then nail him to it with stakes fashioned from the Bones of the Priest."

"Okay… so he went full blown crazy, why 6 days though?" Zatanna asked.

"It took God six days to create the heavens and the earth… he was making a point. In very twisted way… even the crucifying of the Knight Captain the way he did was statement." Wilhelm answered brow furrowed in disgust.

"They say that when The Knight revealed his face, he almost not recognizable as a man, his face was burned and twisted in rage and his eyes were nothing more hollow sockets crying tears of blood. "

"Okay that's gross ,creepy and disgusting and you like this stuff…" Zatanna said playful pushing him.

"Hey it's nothing different from some of those magical texts your fathers has you reading… something about a book that is made out of human flesh." His mother cleared her throat singling that she was not done talking.

"After the Church burned, The Knights need for vengeance was not squelched, he then proceed to slaughter the whole town. Leaving only the Mayor and his family alive…"

"He felt they were just as responsible for just standing by and doing nothing." Zatanna stated for as twisted as The Knight had become, she could not help but feel sadness for him, everything he loved was taken from him so cruelly.

"Exactly, he tied the Mayor and his family to stakes building pyres under each and for the 7th night he set them all one fire. The Mayor begged and pleaded with him to show mercy but he would not. The Knight rested as the listening to the screams on family as the town burned… his fall was complete." Wilhelm's eyes feel to the gauntlets, he in way understood the Knights anger. His greatest fear was that someone taking away all that he cared about, his mother and Zatanna, him being powerless to stop it.

"The rampage continued for moments until the Church corned him in an abandoned castle. Now the Knight was not even what one could call a Knight, they say his armor become as black as death from the blood and ash of all those that he killed. The Templar fought bravely and were about finally trapped him. Once done, the set the entire structure on fire – some even reported that the flames from the fire turned as black as the armor of the Knight. His screams of rage could heard in night. Once the old castle was destroyed they went too look for his body and they only to find his armor that some say was possessed. He had because Revenant consumed by hatred and need for revenge. They say the armor seeks out those with a strong desire to protect but not the power. Once they put in on the Revenant takes control and consume their soul ,mind and body. Thus, began the legend of the Black Armor of the Revenant." Zatanna looked the gauntlets closely she could feel some kind of magic coming of them but it as if it was sleeping or waiting.

"They're magical but to what extent I can't say just yet…" All of them turned around as the door the opened, the Guard from the security desk walked in to the room.

"Everything's okay Walter what's …" Laurens' voice trailed off as the guards body convulsed his bones twisting and snapping with loud audible wet pops.

"Run." He mouthed coughing out a fountain of bright red blood as his rib cage collapsed with loud cracking and crunching sounds.

"Oh now that would very extremely rude of them…" a voice from behind the guard mangled body, it was dark twisted taking a sadistic pleasure in the man's torment. Finally the assailant appeared from behind his victim, dressed in purple robes, his face was that of man in his mid-forties but his eyes showed years beyond that, so many years beyond. They were not gentle eyes, the man's eyes were dark and danced with evil glee and thirst for power. Whoever this man was, he terrified Wilhelm down his very soul; everything about him screamed evil. A nonchalant two flicks of his wrist and the guard body twisted and bent at an unnatural angle before being tossed aside.

Zatanna threw a spell at the man whether it was fear or courage , some say it's hard to tell the difference. She knew magic when she saw it and this man used the darkest she had ever felt. Wilhelm stood paralyzed his mind racing, heart pounding…he knew that this man was going to kill them. Yet he could not move an inch – he was completely paralyzed by the dread over taking him.

"Now isn't this interesting, its seems we have another magic user." The young girl gritted her teething throwing another spell at the man that vanished harmlessly like that first. "Tsk,Tsk… I would think that daughter of the only Sorcerer in Gotham would be better trained."

"How do you…ack." Zatanna found herself hoisted in the air struggling against the magic bounds that wrapped painfully around her small body. Wilhelm glanced over at his moment the women frozen in fear, everything in him was screaming for him to do something but he was felt so…powerless, what could he do?

"I know great many of things my dear – about you and your father. It seems that fate has smiled me upon this evening. " Holding his hand out and uttering a spell Zatanna found her ability to speak gone, her mouth not gagged but she was unable to form any words. "I have something special…" the man stopped mid –sentence his other hand catching Wilhelm in middle of a sneak attack.

"Let them go!... Take what you want and leave, just let them go, they're just children." She screamed.

"Of course, how cliché' – they're just children and thus this why they are always from more usefully , especially ones with magic in the blood." Zatanna eyes widened a sudden fear taking hold of her, struggling desperately against the bonds.

"Boss , we have the upstairs secure and everything is ready. " The masked thug reported.

"Excellent, now hold take care the girls for me while I retrieve what we came here for." The mage paying no heed flicked his wrist tossing Wilhelm into one of the cabinets with loud crash, shards of broken glass cutting his skin as he fell to the floor groaning in pain. He watched through pain clouded vision as Zatanna and his mother struggled against the thugs while the mage removed the glass around the gauntlets.

_Get up_ the voice in his head told him, despite the fear that running through him, he started push himself of the ground… _Get up_. Wilhelm pushed himself to his feet and grabbing what looked to be an old gladius he rushed the mage again and was stopped again for this the second time, this time the Mage did not looked as amused as he did the first time… there was look of promised pain in his eyes.

"Boy, I do abhor those who fancy themselves heroes, always rushing into the save someone."

"Leave him alone…please." He heard his mother voice full of fear and worry, as he mage lift his on the air again restraining him as before.

"I see, he is your son… the cries of a woman begging for her child's life – such sweet music." Wilhelm eyes drifted over to an equally frightened Zatanna something the Mage did not let go unnoticed. "Oh now this is a truly an amazing day…" He started chucking darkly. " So you love the girl don't you? Ah, don't hide it, I know that look in a man's eye anywhere." Using his other hand he yanked the gladius from Wilhelm hand. "I have seen it many times before - a desire to protect someone precious. Nothing is more delicious than the despair born from being powerless to save that which one loves. Tell me, how can the powerless protect anything … _boy?_" The Mage tested the weight of the ancient blade in his hand. "Power it rules everything and without power you cannot protect anything, let alone yourself or pretty the little girls you fancy." Wilhelm screamed as the blade plunged into his side a trail of blood running down the side of his mouth. The Mage twisted the old sword ever so slightly causing the teen more pain. "A lesson you are leaning rather painfully right know I might add."

"The gauntlets you want them, take them… just please let us go… " Lauren pleaded as struggled against one the thugs that had entered the room.

"You, should learn not to plea for mercy from those that will show you none." He released Wilhelm from his grasp yanking the blade out, blood pouring form the wound. "Don't die yet boy, there is so much I want to show you." Kneeling down he grabbed Wilhelm by the hair yanking his had up before he whispered darkly in the boy's ear. "I'm going to show you what true despair is boy, and what happens to powerless fools like you who play hero. " the mages face twisted in smile that the likes of Satan himself would be proud of. "I'm going violate that girl in so many blasphemous ways, she scream in pleasure and pain, I will summon demons who do the same as they devour her flesh. All while you watch, screaming, begging and pleading for me and them to stop. Her and that whore that birthed you will suffer and when I am done if you are not dead… you will understand just how much of a powerless fool you are before I kill you. " Standing up and grabbing the gauntlets the Mage turned on his heel. "Bring them… There is much too do." The last thing that Wilhelm heard was his mother screaming his name before everything went black.

When he came to the first thing Wilhelm notices was the smell of the blood that filled his nostrils and copper taste of in his mouth. Next he noticed the burning pain in his side as eyes opened he winced painfully the wound in side throbbing painfully. He heard soft chanting threw his pain clouded minded. Once his vision cleared he was greeted with a sight that could only come from his nightmares. There were candles lit all around and blood everywhere, the dead eyes of his mother research staff staring up at him, faces locked in the terror of their final moments. He wanted to yell out in shock but then he saw Zatanna and his mother both bound looking over at him , the mage in center of the chanting, the gauntlets at his feet – this had to be nothing more than bad dream.

"Bring the woman… all we have to do is appease the Revenant and I can take the power of its armor as my own." The robed man ordered. "and it looks like the guest of honor has finally awoken from his nap. Still alive boy you are more stubborn than I thought." As a thug dragged his mother to the circle she looked at him with tear filled eyes mouthing the words I love you to him. Wilhelm, screamed internally , struggling to get his feet but he could even find the strength to move his legs.

_Nononono…not like this, not like this why can't I do anything? Why am I so powerless?_ his mind raced as he tried to force his body to move. They said that fear can be even more powerfully motivator than courage. As they dragged the only family he had towhat would be her death making him watch_. Please God ..no…_ his face twisted in mask of pain as he struggled to move but he lost too much blood his body was too weak, all his size and strength and he was truly powerless. Crawling over on his stomach, pain screaming through is body, he crawled reacting out with his blood cover hand.

_If only I was stronger, if I had more power. _ Eyes set on the figure before him, he wanted to hate the man and he did but more so he hated himself for being so weak. Now everything he cared for was in danger because of him because of his weakness.

_I would give anything…please _ His mind clouded as body felt heavy his vision blurring before the darkness took him.

**Thou hath prayed in despair for power **

**Thou God have forsaken thee **

**But still the power thy seek be with in thine grasp**

Wilhelm opened his eyes and he found himself in a vision that was nothing but a nightmare but Hell itself. He lay on the ground around stakes burning around him, people tied to them screaming in torment. Around him that whole town burned the air was heavy with smell of death and blood in the middle of the carnage stood a figure wearing a set of armor made of black flame.

"**Ye desire power boy? What will ye do with this power?"** Wilhelm couldn't advert his gaze from the figure before him a twisted, vestige of a Knight. His face burnt, he eyes hollowed out, tears crimson stain it cheeks. There in the mist of the inferno Wilhelm looked up at the demonic image of the Revenant with mix of fear and awe.

"**Ye, prayed to thy Lord for power, for a miracle that would not come. Tell me boy what will ye do with the power that thou seek, will ye use it to kill, to dominate the weak… What do ye desire the most?" **

"**Is it to fight?"** Wilhelm looked up at the monster before him its words echoing in his mind, given the power he would fight but with nothing to fight for what be the point.

**Or are thou afraid of death?** Gritting his teeth he listened – of course he was afraid to die... he was only 16. Yet there was this feeling he could not shake, if living meant that he to give him his mother, his family, Zatanna or Mr. Zatara , the Auditore's then no he would rather die than tried their lives for his.

"I want to win – if that means that my mom, Zatanna, Mr. Zatara and my other friends are safe I'll sell my soul for that power…" His blue grey eyes meet with the fathomless black before him the words he spoke came out of his mouth before he realized what he had even said. Where those words his true desires, his true feelings? Was that what he really wanted to above all else win? If winning meant that people he cared about the most would be safe? Then yes he would give up everything even his life and soul for that to happen.

"**Thy desire is to be victorious and ensure thy loved ones safety?" **The Revenant laugh out loud, a full dark laughter throwing its head back and arms out**. "Very well boy out of countless souls you intrigue me the most."** Wilhelm found himself able to easily stand despite the pain in his side. The Revenant offered his black flame covered hand to him. Wilhelm looked down at it for a moment before reaching out clasping its hand. The black flame jumped from the Revenant to him the air whipping the flames of the burning village raging fire storm. Wilhelm felt as if every nerve in his body was on fire but he resisted the urge to scream out. Yet the power pouring into him was overwhelming… an endless, bottomless sea of churning hatred, anger and one single desire to protect at any cost.

"**Ye do well not to scream thy will may be strong but this pain is nothing, our souls be bound. Know for that this is price of our contract."** In the Revenants left hand appeared a black sword made of the same black flame that was consuming Wilhelm. The Spirit drew the blade back before stabbing Wilhelm though the chest his last thought as the black flames consumed him of the girl that he swore to protect. Only these words he heard echoed in the burning darkness.

**This is our contract.**

Zatanna tried to hold back her tears as Wilhelm stop moving his eyes going cold as laid in a pool of his own blood. She struggled to speak anything, any spell that would get them out this but like her closet friend she was powerless. She could see the tears in Lauren eyes she looked at body of the son she loved so much. A sudden wind filled the round room and the sound of a heart beat could be heard. The Mage stopped he was doing as the candles that had been lite were blown out. The room was filled with the smell of burning human flesh. The mage and his thugs looked around confused by what was going on, some fleeing instantly. Soon a terrible screeching fill the air as if a thousand tormented souls cried out at once. The Mage watched in complete shock as the gauntlets floated in the air before flying over to a now standing Wilhelm . The boys eyes became as black as night, blood running down his cheeks his mouth twisting in a vicious snarl.

"Impossible, this boy made a pact with Revenant." The mage said as Zatanna continued to watch bound and muted. This was not her friend from childhood – No, not what she saw before her which was him hunched over growling like some kind of animal. She watched in silently horror as the gauntlets found their way to his hands, sliding on and making the sound like a beast biting down on meat and bone. Wilhelm let out another scream a mix of anguish and rage , blood, his blood running out of the joints of the armored gloves. The sound of his the bones in hands snapping for all to hear. The Thugs that accompanied this man had long ran but the Mage held his ground eyes narrowing dangerously as two spheres of flame formed in the palm of his hands. Wilhelm hands finally set themselves proper as a black flame dance around his body. The Mage smirked, before throwing one of the spheres in Zatanna's direction. Unable to utter any kind of counter spell her eye widen in fear as the ball for flame flew towards her – closing her eyes expecting pain of a fiery death over take her, one that did not come. She opened eyes to find Wilhelm standing in front of her arms crossed shielding her. She noticed as he slightly turned to face her, his black eyes softening just a little.

_He's still in there she thought_ hearing the soft growl before his gaze turned back to the man before him_. I have to figure a way around this spell_ She thought, just as Wilhelm leapt at the mage fist raised in the air and impacting the magical barrier the mad man used to protect himself. Looking up unusually high ceiling she saw what looked to be shadowy figure place a finger over his mouth telling to stay quite.

Narrowing her eyes in frustration of course she could stay quiet she had not screamed yet and her best friend was being possessed by some knight turned demon. Most of that was because she could not scream but a lot was because she was worried for Wilhelm. There was such a nagging ache in her heart at thought of losing him to that thing it physically hurt . Glancing to her right she noticed another figure this time female dressed almost like the man attempting to free Wilhelm's mother as the battle be him and the Mage continued.

"Zatanna.." heard her father's voice as he appeared out of the shadows a magic circle under him. Her heart almost jumped out of her chest as he wrapped his arms around her pulling close, a sigh relief escaping his lips. She looked up eyes wide pleading with him, it did not take long for the seasoned sorcerer to see it was silencing hex place on her. A few choice words and with a wave of his hand the hex was lifted.

"Dad, we have to help him." Where the first words out her mouth, Zatara did need to ask who – when looked shocked by the beast before him. Still he knew it was Wilhelm by the frantic look in his daughters' eyes. The mage was too caught up in feeding off the demon possessed teen to notice them. Soon the man and other women joined them, the man was large and imposing his black cape wrapped around him like a cloak of living shadow. While the girl looked to be no more than just a year or two older than her in a similar custom.

"Felix Faust I take it." The man said dark.

"Yes he is extremely dangerous…"

"Oh God, the legend was true…Wilhelm my baby..." Lauren said looking at what become of her son and the black armor around his hands.

"We'll save him Miss but…" the girl offered comfort but looking that what the teen had become… she had no clue what to do…

"I take it that those gauntlets are the magical artifact you where researching." The man white eyes narrowed he knew of curses they are always to break them the question was how and he hated magic…a lot.

"Yes, The Black Armor of the Revenant … we only though it was myth but… " taking a deep breath she focusing herself being hysterical was not going save her son, they needed information. "According legend there is no way to break their hold once the user puts them on… eventually the Revenant would gain full possession of the wearers' body and consume them."

"Batgirl you assist Zatanna with Faust...while I handle.."

"Wilhelm his name is Wilhelm… please just bring him back to me.." Lauren pleaded. Batman looked back her showing no visible emotion but there was silent promise the he would save her son, no matter what.

Zatanna keep an eye on Ms. Knight and stay down." He father instructed as the three jumped into the fray. She heard Faust curse her father's name while Batman grab Wilhelm attention. All she could was watch, this was far out of her league but the sight of Wilhelm twisted into the monster ate away at her. Watching the battle she could see that Batman was doing his best holding his ground but Wilhelm was just as relentless as Batman with sheer brutal strength. She had to think of something or the demon would fully consume Wilhelm and his soul. Zatanna remembered studying that there have been times like this, that a person would use an anchor. Something or Someone that they held a strong attachment too to bind their souls as they entered the contract with an extremely strong spirit or demon. There was nothing like that of Wilhelms' here – expect…

"Tell me Zatara…" Faust had not planned to deal with both Zatara and Batman – with the boy now possessed by The Revenant things were had shifted out of his favor. "What is more important? Me or saving the life of your daughter dear friend?" Zatara looked back at Wilhelm he was being more twisted but the moment, the armor had started to work it's what up his arms, the hands covering spikes. The Revenant slowly was taking over his body, he could see his blood and bruise from all the injuries it looked like he arms had been broken and set at least twice already. "Your move…" Zatara and Batgirl both paused fist clenched. Faust was right, it was either him or Wilhelm. Batgirl placed comforting hand elder sorcerers arm.

"There'll be another time, we have to help him…"

"The lady is correct – it looks like he does not have much time left… poor boy sold his soul to protect your daughter, when you could not , so how will you repay him?" Faust taunted opening a portal walking in his laughter filling the air as he vanished.

"Faust this is not over.." Zatara hissed darkly before turning to assist Batman along with Batgirl

Zatannas' eyes narrowed it was the only way - she would use herself as an anchor for Will's soul. That would mean she, herself would entire into a contract with The Revenant. This was dangerous but was the only option – she was not going lose him…not like this.

"I need something sharp Ms. Knight." Zatanna stated steeling her gaze looking forward, taking off her jacket ,tie and shirt now standing only thing covering her was bra, embarrassing yes but this was not the time for modesty.

"Zatanna what you…" Lauren stared in shock but the look in the young woman blue eyes, she knew what she was going to say before Zatanna even spoke the words.

"I'm going to save him – he is being possessed and his soul needs an anchor, something that he as a strong emotional bond with to hold on to… the closest thing we have...is_ me._ "

"Child you can't… I'll do it instead, I'm his mother…"

"This is the only way , because of my family gift in magic, my blood is better a focus and better bargaining chip for The Revenant. Spirits like that always go for pretty girls with magic in the blood; my blood is like wine to a spirit like this. " She jested in morbid fashion it was joke to calm herself more than his mother. Of course the thought of being demon food or worst was not pleasing.

"Zatanna…"

"_This_ is the only way you have to trust me – I'll bring him back." It was not her words that swayed Laurens heart , it was her eyes. The fear, the determination, the resolve she knew what she was doing and she had to do, she loved Wilhelm as much as her. Looking around there was shard of broken glass on the floor from on the many broken glass cases. The older women gently placed the shard of glass in the girls' hand.

"Just bring him back me, to us… okay."

" I will…"Lauren released Zatannas' hand the shard resting the palm of the young women's hand. Clasping it like a dagger Zatanna set her eyes forward she would avert her gaze from seeing what was before her, he would not bare this burden alone. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath before plunging the glass into her left hand, wincing slightly at the sharp pain that shoot up her arm Her bright red blood stood out again her fine pale colored skin.

"Zatanna what are you doing? No! Child how do…" Zatara yelled seeing his daughter standing preforming magic that he did not teach her, it took a few moments before realized what she going to do_. An anchoring ritual but when did she …It is the right course of action but it needs something or someone that the person being anchored has strong bond with and the only thing or person… Oh no… _ Zatara felt the pit of his stomach drop, she was going to use herself as the anchor for Wilhelm soul.

"Zatara what is she doing?" Batman hissed helping his protégé off the ground . Zatara thought about arguing with her, about having Batman stop her but deep down he know she was right. Even still part of him could not help be proud of her. To perform such a spell at her age – she was truly talented.

"Everything she can to save her dear friends life Batman…" Zatara gathered the mana around him, he would have speak with her later – if there was later about reading text she should not but for now… she needed time focus.

"Okay, that's creepy she just stabbed herself." Batgirl commented as Zatara unleashed ice spell that froze Wilhelm in places buying them all precious time. Zatanna mouthed a word of thanks as she continued to draw in magic from all around her and from within her. Taking her right fingers just over her heart she drew several runic symbols in a triangle , within the triangle she drew the symbols for friend, beloved, and companion.

"Zatanna… hurry.." She heard her father struggle his was growing tired and the ice was starting crack.

_Okay… _She thought as the words came to her mind - she began to speak.

_O,__Domine, tua puer quaeritur  
dona eius in potestatem  
ad stationem hoc perdidit anima cara cor.  
A anima obsedit per tenebras,  
a supernatet in mare peccatum._

As Zatanna recited the spell, the air in the room grew heavy, even those that did not have the talent for magic could the power she was drawing in. Holding her hand over her heart where she made the inscription the marking began to glow brightly the sound of her skin burning from the energy could be heard.

_Mericful Dominus,  
quae est vita mea, dabo  
Da me fortitudo ad esse eius lux  
ducerent eum in grege tuo  
in eius nigerrimus hora_

She completed the second verse and the air inside the room swirled around them small sparkles of lavender could be seen filling room, it was a beautiful and terrible sight to behold. Where she drew the runes shining hole appeared a bright light burst forth from it. Even one present could a several chains, some feint and some so solid one could lift them. The room was bathed in a warm lavender colored light that filled them with a kind and playful warmth.

"Zatara what is going on?" Batman explained he hated not knowing what was happening around him and this situation was steadily growing out of control.

"It's the light of my daughters' soul Batman. The source of her magical abilities, the gift that our family was blessed and cursed with." He in his life had never been so conflicted. Zatara was afraid for his only daughter but he was awed and amazed that this is what her soul felt and looked just like her mother – she was full of warmth and joy. "The chains are the bonds that she has with us , the more solid the chain the stronger the bond. " Batman eyes looked for the most solid of the light chains coming from her, of course her father was one but the brightest and heaviest looking was connected to…Wilhelm. Now he understood – he was man of science but he understood… the logic was too sound.

"An anchor…"

_O domini tenebrarum  
Ego quaeritur te audientibus  
Hoc anima est purus, verum et dilexit  
Magna spiritus umbra  
Ego offerre meum sanguinem ut terminos  
exaudi offer._

As she finished the final verse the wind stop as her head dropped . It was like Zatanna had fallen into a trance like stated. Everyone in the room looked around some confused but Zatara he knew this was the most dangerous part.

"Batman have the League on notice…if this goes wrong…"

"It won't." Batman said sternly knowing what Zatara was about to suggest.

"Batman…"

"I do not like magic, it's chaotic and unpredictable but what I just saw something even I can't dispute. " Batman in a rare show of emotion placed a hand his League members shoulder. "Believe in her… this will work." Because the other option was not on the table… not at all.

Zatanna opened her eyes and she was greeted with sight of a burning village , the ground littered with the dead . The dirt itself was so blood soaked it became mud, the stench of fire and death filled her nostrils.

"**What is the meaning of this!"** In the middle of the all the carnage stood what she assumed was the spirit of the Revenant . A massive creature formed of black flame in the form of the Knight and in his chest hang off of chains and hooks was Wilhelm being slow adsorbed by the mass of black flame.

"I have come Revenant with a deal and terms." She stated firmly any show of weakness and both she and Wilhelm were dead.

"**Ye, come with terms of a contract." **The Revenant spoke its deep gravelly voice echoed in her mind and reverberated in her chest. "**So then speak your terms … I will hear them."**

"You wish for a host . The contract is simple, release him and take me as host you host instead. I'm the only daughter of Giovanni Zatara – heir to the Zatara family name and bloodline. " Zatanna held the Revenants gaze not flinching, She could not offer herself as host for Wilhelm had around put the gauntlets he was body in this for god.

"**Interesting offer ye present before me wench**." Reaching out its clawed hand opened a shallow cut on her cheek capturing a droplet of blood on it's finger. The Revenant brought the small drop of crimson blood to what would be its mouth tasting her blood and magic. A feeling of euphoria over took the Revenant it had been hundreds of years sense it had taste mana so pure and untapped. "** It was his desire to protect you that drove him to me… I find him interesting ."** A dark chuckle rumbled in chest of the Revenant as he continued**. "These are my terms… the boy will serves as my host. I will grant him my powers that come with mine armor . If his will waivers ever slightly in dominating mine… I call consume both you and him. If you as his anchor should perish, both of you shall be mine. What say you… little Witch?"** Zatanna did not like this. "**Do thou believe in the strength and will of this boy to entrust thy life and soul in his hands?"** Taking deep breath she went over what she could offer counter to this and nothing she could think of would do. This deal on the table was her only choice to save both their lives.

"Very well, if those are the terms Revenant: Spirit of the Black Armor then I accept." The demon nodded in agreement.

"I find thy terms acceptable." Zatanna closed her eyes brief as air around her swirled and soon a chain. Shining like star in the darkness a chain shot of her chest piercing Wilhelm through his chest, the boy gave grove as the Revenants chains slacked. She winced brief as she fell the pain from the pull of the Revenant's own will and soul pull on them both, The spirit was powerful and full of nothing but sadness and hatred.

"**By my word, I be bound…**" the Revenant said as Wilhelm eyes shot open

"By my blood , I be bound…" Zatanna continued.

"May both Heaven and Hell bare witness for this is our contract." They said in unison as the entire area was filling with a blind white light.

Zatara watched brow covered in sweat from holding the ice spell in place for so long - there had been no signs of anything having gone wrong so for – then the air in the room started to whip as the chain binding Wilhelm to Zatanna grew taught pulling the girl within arm's length of him. Then what sound like the sound of the breaking glass all the mana and magic in the room was dispelled. Batman and Batgirl stood ready with Ms. Knight behind them, batwrangs in between their fingers. Wilhelm body went limp for a moment as the twisted armored gauntlets reverted to simple metal back bracers. All stood in silence as they watched the scene before them , taking on step forward Wilhelm fell right into Zatanna's waiting arms, the smaller girl catching his large body effortlessly. Gently she wrapped her arms around her childhood friend – someone who was willing to give up so much for her and those around him. Slowly she sat down on the floor –the anchoring ritual had almost all but exhausted her but she could feel him, he was calm now and no longer in danger. She smiled gently despite the pain from cut on her cheek… he as safe for now and that is all that mattered.

"Zatanna!" Her father cried out rushing to her side, she look up him with a soft smile and very tired eyes. He watch as she affectionately brushed a strand a hair from Wilhelm face.

"I'm ok – just tired, that took a lot more effort than I thought it would." Zatanna's voice was weak , it was struggle for her to talk after using the much mana and magic. Her father took his jacket off placing around her shoulders – he caught sight of the runes she drew on her chest now visible as black brand. This sight tempered his joy with an underlying sense of dread – they had won but at what cost as the sound of the police helicopters and sirens could be heard filling the air. One thing Zatara did know looking down at the two teens – their lives from this day forward would never be the same.

Author Notes: Hi, guys I hope you are enjoying this so far- because I surely am enjoying writing it. All I ask is just drop a little word of love, hate, hipster like indifference… I enjoy feed and hear everyone thoughts on the story. Also don't get too in a frenzy – I know Zatanna was really affection with Wilhelm in this chapter but don't expect any confessions of undying love any time so for those two. Right know they just have a really close friendship that can and will grow. This chapter was 19 pages and monster to write and proof read in the same day, so expect some live editing once it's up. I caught what typos I could but I will going back through to look for more… they are like dust bunnies… you can never get them all.

Also I played with how the DCU magic works because I was not going to be writing Zatanna talking backwards everyone time she cast a spell, though she will do it – but not every single spell. I'm going to add some variety to this, mainly mana and, prayers and verse acting as spells themselves, so if you like cool epic sound quotes you are going to in for a treat.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't know own any of the DC characters, Wilhelm, The Revenant, Lauren and Dr. Kaline are all my creations for this story.

Author Notes: I know things are moving and some might want this to speed up and they will soon enough … be patient. Like I have stated Wilhelm is not your average OC that goes from High School to Super Hero in two days…. He has a long tough road and no, it's not going to be easy.

Chapter 3: Chains and Bonds

_"Why would you go this far for me?" - Sasuke_

"This is one of the first bonds I've ever had." - Naruto

Location: Gotham , Zatara Family House

Date: October 15th Time:2230

Tonight's ordeal had taken a toll on the entire group, Zatara being the expert in the magical affairs. So after having Wilhelm, Zatanna and Lauren looked over at the hospital recommended that they return to his home. Batgirl had to leave them at the hospital Batman and his group were already stretched thin tonight and Commissioner Gordon needed her in the Wards. Zatara suggesting his home for several reason , one being that if something did go wrong he had a wide array wards, spells and artifacts that would be of great assistance. Batman being ever cautious called in some extra muscle his first choice would reluctantly be Captain Marvel but given it was past his bed time. He called in the only heavy hitter - Wonder Woman… The Amazon Princess floated down from the sky landing gracefully. She watched as her teammate help an obviously still very delirious young teen of boy and Zatanna out of car.

"Sorry I could not be here sooner.." She greeted them taking Wilhelm weight off Batman easily. She was not in uniform this night opting for a simple pair of the blue jeans , black high heeled boots and red winter jacket her long black hair pulled back in braid.

"Things, are complicated should more….complications arise." Batman said glancing at half-awake Wilhelm. "We'll need you."

"And here I thought you just missed me." She jested never missing a chance to poke at her ever stoic teammate.

"Diana thank you for coming …" Zatara greeting his teammate helping his daughter out of car. "Let's get them inside out of this cold and I will explain the details." He commented opening the front door for them. Lauren stayed close to Wilhelm side as he was carried inside , something that was not unnoticed by Diana – the older woman had a look that only a worried parent would have for a child.

Once inside the two were on a large bed , Zatara spoke a few soft words and made symbols in the air with hand placing a healing ward on the bed that would help them recover. Meanwhile Batman and Lauren filled Diana on what had transpired this evening. She herself had some run in's with Faust.

"Zatara, this ritual does it have anything side effects?" The Princess asked she was not well versed in everything magical. She could sense the traces of mana around them and in the air - it was like a tingle on her skin, like some on run cool water over her.

"There is very little I know about anchoring rituals myself – what I do know is that they are extremely taxing for both the person needing the anchor and the anchor themselves, keeping them in close proximity to each other will be good. While they were being examined at the hospital I called an old colleague of mine that specializes in this type of the magic. She should be here shortly." Zatara looked down at the two teens, they seemed to slipping in and out of sleep at the moment just ever so often one some would hear groan or whimper from the two. Lauren looked at her son side gently running her hand done his cheek - he seemed to be in some kind form distraught by the expression his face. The knock on the door down stairs alerted them to the arrival of his colleague.

"You're not telling me something…" Diana spoke softly but sternly looking over Batman who stood by the window.

"I don't like this, magic bothers me and what is more troubling is the possibility that we cannot remove the armor from him." Lauren spared the Dark Knight a harsh glare as they spoke about her son as if she was not there but she did understand his point. There was still too much they did not know about the armor and the effects that it had or would have on him in the future.

"Well, Giovanni at least you did something correct – so where they are resting." Both Batman and Wonder Woman looked at each surprised at the casual use of Zatarra first name . The woman's voice was softly accent with hint of middle eastern. The door opening , standing in the door way in front of Zatara was a very attractive woman in her mid to late 30's of middle- eastern decent. She stood about 5'8 , her curvy full figure accentuated by the pair of dark blue slacks she was wearing and white blouse with severely buttons open revealing some of her ample cleavage. The woman was strikingly beautiful near flawless almond color skin, long brown hair that came to her shoulders, emerald green eyes that examined everyone in the room with a practiced scrutiny. Her full lips curved in the slightest smile as she looked over both Diana and Batman. The Amazon not unaccustomed to the attention of the same or opposite sex so kept her face neutral through there a faint prick of jealously at the way she eyed Batman.

"Dr. Nasrine Kaline." She introduced herself as. "A pleasure it is to be standing the room with two of senior most members of the Justice League."

"Doctor…" Batman spoke short and to the point he was not in the mood for pleasantries - though when on the job he never was in the mood.

"Honored Dr. Kaline.." Diana added using what they called her royal voice.

"I'm to understand that this young man and woman in the bed at the two that are bound." She asked looking over at the sleeping teens. Somehow while everyone was caught up in their thoughts Zatanna curled up closer him holding on to Wilhelm's arm. It would have almost heartwarming sight if not given the situation.

"Yes –" Zatara walked in taking a place at Lauren 's side. "This is Lauren Knight … the young man's mother." Nasrine looked down at Zatanna who she had already meet on few occasions before tonight, smiling inwardly to herself before speaking. " Well Zatara this daughter of yours sure does have decent taste in men that she wants to bind herself to…"

"Miss, I'm did not catch your name again…" Lauren eyes narrowed coldly as she spoke with a practiced eases. Though she did want to slap this woman into the next room.

" and Ms. Knight before you get yourself and your panties in a protective parental bunch – I speak nothing but the truth that you are going to have to _deal _with. Which is a small price compared to what these children will now endure." The bed gave a small creak from the added weight as she sat down lifting Wilhelms' free hand to appraise the gauntlets his hand flinching defensively at the suddenness of the foreign touch. She had overseen some of these rituals before and his reaction was not an adverse one – it did show that he was aware of things that could prove a threat and that was good a sign.

"Easy, I pose no harm to you or your anchor …" She whispered causing him to relax somewhat. "This armor that Giovanni told me about , the one that he now wears – is very dangerous . There are very few possessed artifacts that we know about both by benevolent spirits or evil ones."

"Doctor the question is how do we get them off?" The Dark Knight asked moving out of the corner.

"Get the off –" Narine gave a soft but haughty chuckle at this man. " You don't – that's how. This armor is a vessel for very power spirit or demon in this case. They have a mind of their own and it choose him as the user not the other way around. The Revenant found something intriguing about this boy and unless you offer something even of more interest… there is no way that can be done." Lauren heart sank – she wanted to blame herself for this, now her son could stuck with these –these things on his wrist for the rest of life.

"Is there a way to force them off?"

"Not without killing both him and her…" Wilhelm in his sleep reacted to the word kill letting out a deep growl. "Be at ease, your safe."

"He can hear you?" Diana asked.

"Yes in a sense – the ritual bares the souls of those involved open to that each other - he right now is more reacting to the feelings of intent in the room. It's more instinctive reaction more than anything else." Soothing Wilhelm hand gently he relaxed some as Zatanna pulled her closer to him.

"So." Zatara rubbing the bridge of his nose. "This is permanent for them… "

"Yes – These two are lucky, that ritual should have killed them both, it damn near did. There are magic users that train for years to perform this rite – even for them it's extremely risky. " Narine spoke in what seemed like a dialect of the Arabic waving her hand over the two teens. The chain from earlier appeared this time it was wrapped around their bodies binding the closely. The color was soft combination of pinks, blues and greens that most prominent being green and pink. That mean that bond was strong a friendship with a tender affection and loyalty. Narine was concerned that she could see the small tendrils of black wisp coming off the chain – that must have the presence of the Revenant affecting them. Waving her hand again she dispelled the spell the chain vanishing.

"They are going to okay for now – both them have a very strong connection to each other. " Turning to Lauren briefly. " She did pick wisely – your son has an amazingly strong spirit – foolish but he is strong. I could feel his aura from outside…very warm and welcoming." Wilhelm mother was bit taken back by the sincerity of the compliment .

"So want does this bond between them entail?" Batman inquired.

"That is not an easy question to answer." She turned to face the Dark Knight. " These two children have formed a bond that is more intimate than any random relationship or long term marriage, deeper than any romantic relationship. The Ritual as it states literally connects the souls together. Which is why a strong connection a prerequisite – the stronger the initial connection the stronger the anchoring."

"So they are some of sort of soul mates?" Diana asked.

"Why Princess who would've thought you to be the romantic…" Narine jested . "Not in sense that you are thinking. When Zatanna bond herself to him as his anchor – she had to bare every bit of her being to him and he to her as well. Mind, Body, and Soul – it's an incredibly exhausting process that leaves both feeling extremely vulnerable to each other and their surroundings." Looking back at them she smiled softly. "She exhausted a lot of mana and energy , right now it's best for them to be as close as possible- the physical contract will help with the healing process. Right now the anchoring is settling but it's still in fragile state… luckily for us this always drained for The Revenant as well. "

"What about them Nasrine? How is this going to affect them?"

"Giovanni, it could mean a number of things , bonds change with people, friendship becomes romantic love and vice versa and sometime it turns to hatred. They will be able to sense what the other is feeling and it may be confusing at first for time. From what I could tell it there is a deep and caring friendship but there is also a very warm affection between them as well that can change… will it? That's up to them… Sometimes after the anchoring the two parties find themselves in each other's bed , sexual contact can be helpful." Narine smirked seeing Giovanni pale some - he was always protective of his little girl. "No worries - this young man here is not the type, that much I can tell but they both care for each other deeply… What we should be more concerned about are things that can tear them apart."

"As?"

"Their teenagers Batman what do you think?" it was Diana that answered the question earning a glare from the Dark Knight.

"Exactly – something this emotionally intimate for two who have barely even begun to understand themselves can be dangerous. If the bond is broken – we could lose them both…"

"Wait lose them both?" Zatarra…

"John…" She let out sigh she could not believe that a mage as great as he could so oblivious but then again this was a stressful night for him.

"When she performed the anchoring – she had to offer something that was of equal of greater value to The Revenant … a contract and terms. So, just as he is bound to The Revenant and armor so is she bound to him and the Revenant." The doctor stated much to Zatara greatest fears.

"I feared that."

"The plan of action as of now would be what?" Wonder woman asked.

"Let them rest and I mean let them _rest _– it may few days for them to recover enough even to walk so they are not to be disturbed." She saw the look on both Zatara and Lauren's faces they were uneasy about this but they would have to adjust. "If anything happens call me but right now it's best they be as close to each as possible and rest give their bodies and spirits time to rejuvenate."

"Okay…" The tension from holding her composer all evening was finally started to get to her and Lauren covered her face with heads trying to hold back tears the wanted to fall.

"I think we all need some rest after tonight ." Zatarra said and that was something that they were all in agreement about.

"I'll take you home Ms. Knight , I sure we can arrange to have some clothes for Wilhelm brought over in the morning." Batman stated .

"Thank you…for everything… I.." Lauren hated this she was not one to be gushing mother but still – tonight she was terrified more than any time in her life.

"It's going to be alright - I'll be here if anything goes wrong – he is in good hands."

"I know – thank you. I just …" Looking down that both curled up together much like as they did when they were children… "They too young to carry such a heavy burden."

"She must care for him a lot to take such a risk and he must be a very strong young man to carry such a burden on his shoulders." Narine lifted herself form the bed. " Giovanni – I will need a place to sleep tonight… I take it the guest room is still down the hall ."

"Yes Nasrine it still is – just the way you left it." Diana glanced at the older man curious as to his as to what he said. There seemed to be something more between him and the Doctor than he was letting on but it was not her place to pry into his affairs.

"Ms Knight…let's got " And silently Batman left the room. Wilhelm mother took on last look at his sleeping son.

"Take care of him."

"I will…" Lauren nodded in thanks to the Amazonian Princess before leaving behind the Dark Knight. Wonder Woman took her coat off setting on the one of the chairs in the room , she was wearing simple yellow t-shirt under the red coat. Settling down she sat in lotus position taking a deep breath.

"If there is anything you need let me know." With those words Zatara left the room shutting the door softly behind. Diana took a several deep breaths as she settled into her meditation, it was going to be a long night.

Unknown Location

October 15Th Time: 2300

_This was not how things were supposed to go _ Faust thought as he stepped out the port into his base of operations. It was dimly lit stonewalled room, scattered all around were various tombs and codexes of magic, vials of numerous potions , scrolls and glyphs. Tonight was in a lot of ways a failure but it was not a complete set back.

"So I heard you had a run in with the Bat?" a shrill childlike said from the shadows and it as one that Faust was not particularly in the mood for especially _child's _needless ranting. "I expected you have to a nice new pair of shiny set of Black Armor. So what is the excuse? I'm in the mood to be entertained." The boy said from the shadows the only thing visible were the blood red eyes of his feline familiar.

"The ritual to separate The Revenant from the armor was … unsuccessfully. It seems that I miss calculated the strength its possession of the artifact."

"That is clearly of obvious , so tell me what happened to the armor Faust?" the sorcerer poured himself a glass of wine taking a set in his chair that was facing the fire place before answering the question.

"The armor , The Revenant choose another bearer.. . a boy."

"This is not acceptable and you do know how _we _ feel about failure Felix." The familiar let out a low threatening growl mimicking its masters' emotion.

"Yes , I am well aware but you and your associates should be well aware that this presents an opportunity." Faust took a sip of his wine, the sweet flavor taking the edge off and relaxing the tension of the evening events. "This is nothing more than set beck…"

"I would say it's more than a setback Faust… for you at least." Faust eyes narrowed at the tone of the boy voice – he held back his ire for the moment at this more it would get him nowhere.

"This is not an exact science – I am dealing with a living, breathing , magical entity. The Revenant is old and powerful . This is not going to be like building a set of useless metal automatons or some failed science experiment. This is a negotiation and right now I have nothing to offer The Revenant to peak its interest at the moment. "

"Don't lecture me about how to deal with demons and spirits you petty warlock."

"Now calm down that was not directed at you but your colleagues, what this does present us with is an opportunity to see just what this Armor is capable of and allow me to study it more, learn its weakness." Faust added finishing his glass and pouring another one.

"You have had ample time for that… "

"Information is power boy, information in dealing with demons is everything and more and even more so when one is dealing with a Revenant. They're men turned demons bound to this world by very powerful emotions. Even you know that there is a difference between what is written in a text and what actually is One must see it In action and I have seen this armor in action….it will be worth the wait."

"It better be Faust… Well I do have run now, try not to fail again…" the sound of a portal opening singled his guest departure. Faust sat in silence sipping from his wine glass plotting his next move.

Zatara House

October 16th Time: 1000

Wilhelm finally started to wake, his mouth terribly dry , his side throbbed painful and his head was pounding. Next he noticed a comfortable and pleasant weight and warmth on his chest. Slowly , open his eyes as his vision cleared he saw a wild mass of the black hair and the weight shift just bit more. He wanted to move but his body felt like something akin a sack of stones and bag of jell-o. Rolling his head he saw as strikingly beautiful tall dark hair women next to the bed.

"Easy there…" She said in calm soothing voice watching as he eyes drifted over to who was sleeping next him. The events of last night started to come back to him slowly, the fear , the terror, the pain of being stabbed in the side, almost bleeding to death. "You and she had a long night and you lost a lot of blood… and more." Diana watched as mouthed words who, where – " Your safe, Zatanna's safe, your mother is safe. I know you have a lot of question but right just try to relax." He let out a sigh as the tension left his body, eyes drifting back to the sleeping girl next to him.

"How are they?" Giovanni stepped into room, Wilhelm eyes made their way to him giving the older man a weak smile. "Ah I see you're awake, that's good… I get some breakfast while Dr. Kaline looks you two over."

"Dad…" Zatanna voice rang out hoarsely , the sound of her father voice rousing from her slumber. "Why am I… the ritual it worked? Why am I in this bed with Will…"

"Oh they awake excellent." walked in the room stretching in a very cat like manner. " As for why? You my dear girl performed the Anchoring Rite last night. It was as you can see a success but I take it you did not take into account the side effects… which we'll discuss after you two eat." Nasrine made her way over to Diana whispering her hear. "Wait outside and let those two have a talk – this is conversation for them."

"I feel like…" Wilhelm started

"You are a wet sack of bricks and Jell-O." Zatanna finished they were slow regaining her strength – last night still was exhausted her greatly.

"We are going get you some food both of you must be terribly hungry…" Zatanna sat up slowly glancing brief over at Wilhelm before her gaze went back Kaline who she had met before some time ago.

"Um…" Nasrine found the girls' confusion and obliviousness almost laughable. So much so she would have laughed is this was not such a serious situation.

"Girl, did not know did you …" placing her hand on her forward. "You did this without knowing anything about what doing?"

"Of course I knew but…"

"What are you two talking about…the last thing I remember was… " The memory hit him like a freight train , the pain, the blood, the dead bodies, he fearfully looked down at his wrist and they were there, black metal bracers and feint laugh in the back of his mind. "It wasn't a nightmare…" he whispered putting his face in hands , dread and fear filling him.

"No it was not …" Nasrine looked at him with sadness in her eyes… his life from this point on would not be the same. He would have to live with The Revenant until it killed him or someone else did … it was not a burden for some his age.

"I saw you last night…" if that was not a dream then that would mean …the contract. Zatanna turned away from him for a moment holding her arm nervously. "The chain, the…"

"You my young friend, in what I would assume was a cry of desperation after seeing your mother and our dear Zatanna here in mortal danger cried out." Wilhelm eyes meet Narine's green , hers looking back at him coldly. "In you powerlessness and weakness , you desired power, power to protect that what you held dear." Pointing the black bracers on his wrist. "That is the Black Armor of the Revenant – more precisely a part of it because summoning the full set would most likely kill you and her."

"What - kill me and her… how? This is not making any sense." Wilhelm mind was racing , a million thoughts , a million emotions all racing through his mind at once.

"Oh, should know that story – you saw it, you spoke to it, you remember right?" And that she was – he did remember. The fire, the town , the bodies and most of all, the figure made of blame flame. He remember the hate and the screams. "You do, your eyes give you away, Wilhelm you should thank her… she saved your life. I'll leave you two to talk."

"Are you sure that's…"

"It okay Diana , stay close by outside but she is correct.." Zatara paused sadly for moment. "They need to talk." Wilhelm looked back at Zatanna she still could not look at him and she seemed scared. "We won't be long." Zatara and Nasrine both left the room – Wonder woman followed looking at both for a moment before shutting the door behind as she left.

"Will…"

"What happened last night Zatanna, what are you not telling me." This was not like her they did not kept secrets from each other.

"You made a pact with The Revenant the spirit of the Armor – after a man named Faust tried to steal to it and kill us."

"ZiZi – I know that's all a bit hazy but I remember that much…I think." tentatively she reached for the buttons of her shirt opening it enough for the brand to show, taking a tentative breath she continued. "You were being possessed by The Revenant – I did the only thing I could think of at the time. There is a ritual, it's called the Ritual of Anchoring."

"I… ritual of Anchoring… Zizi?" looked down on the black brand that marred her skin.

"If someone is being possessed , someone who has a strong bond with the person being possessed can act as an anchor. Last night I used myself as your anchor…" She let him process what the information she told him as he tried to keep his expression neutral but she could see the confusion in his eye. " To do this – I made a contract with the Revenant…"

"No.." he voice just a whisper, his legs felt weak unable to hold weight. "Why? Why did.."

"You have to ask why? You _really_ have to ask?" The sudden outburst caused Zatanna to feel a bit woozy and lighted headed.

"Hey, easy…"

"This is why, this…this is _exactly_ why. You're always putting yourself in harm's way for me or for some other sap that you think needs help and a lot them do but you never think about ourself." Sitting back down the bed. " I was scared , I watched you bleed out on the floor and I could not do anything , I felt so…"

"Powerless…" he whispered finishing her sentence.

"It was like when we were kids and you got beat up for me. Last night instead of running, you tried crawled and clawed your way to that psycho." Looking back at him she smiled warmly , her blue eyes brimming with tears that she held back. Zatanna was happy he was alive. She did save him …. So why did she feel so frustrated?

"You made a deal with the Revenant?"

"Yes, it was the only way… it was about to kill you, I would be your anchor and if it gains control of you, it would get us both." He wanted to remain stoic, unexpressive but the news hit him as if he was punched in the chest. How could she make such a deal – why not just let him go…

"**Ye know the answer to that, it's the same reason ye cried out for power " ** His eyes widened at the sound of voice in the far corner of his mind. A feint dark chuckle the made his blood chill came from the spirit before it continued "**Worry not, ye get to be king for now, last night left me…overtaxed. So for now ye, get a reprieve – do not waiver in thy conviction…more than one soul and life rest upon it." **

"It's the Revenant isn't you can hear it." On shaky unsteady leg's Zatanna rose from the side of the bed making her way to Wilhelm who merely stood there unmoving. The expression in his eyes, she always read him through his eyes… said he was confused and trying to make sense of all this. "Talk to me… what did it say?"

"This is a lot Zatanna , this is so much…I just need time to think. I don't what to think right know. Am I even safe for you be around… I could slip just this much " He motioned with his index finger and thumb bringing them less than an inch apart. " And it could cost you and me… I… just need to think." He slowly made his way to the door as she stood there in silence , not knowing what to make of this, part of her felt responsible for this but knew she did do the right thing – he was so worried about protecting other people that never realize he needs someone to protect him at times.

He walked out into the hall , catching himself on the wall after being hit with a wave fatigue. He barely noticed Diana standing there with a look of concern coming over her features she saw how his skin looked pale, sweaty and calmly. Those definite signs of fatigue and exhaustion, given the look on his face – the conversation was little much for him.

"Hey – easy now, don't push yourself …" She went over to him offering her aid – he was too tired at this point to ignore.

"I just needed some air … to get out…" Diana took his arm around her shoulder letting lean his weight on her giving a small silent nodded of understanding.

"Come on – I'll help you down stairs, I can at least check your bandages and the wound." Wilhelm wanted to dispute but her eyes told that this was not open for discussion. How such a beautiful face could be give a looked that threatening was beyond him. He meekly nodded accepting her assistance, he knew the face, she had been on the news many of times and who was he to argue with Wonder Woman after all. "Well at least you not as stubborn as some others I have to deal with…"

"Heh – I don't think I have had the energy to be stubborn, plus you could just toss me over your shoulder and carry me cave man style and there is not much argument I could give about it either." He said dryly and she helped him down that steps.

"No, but you wouldn't have been the first to try…" Diana set him down on the large very comfortable looking couch, its cushions and the couch itself were beautifully colored in hues of reds, gold's and blue " Rest – I'll be right back…" no energy to debate he tentatively laid himself down – she did so some kind of familiarity with the home he thought as she looked for the first aid kit . Diana came back with some clean bandages, she was not doctor but she could dress a wound, basic training of every child born of Thymescaria how these children outside her home survived… she had no clue.

"Here sit up …" Gently she help him sit up and started to unwarp the bandages around his chest. Once done she was shocked to find his stab wound mostly healed it was nothing more than a red stitched scar on his side. She remember meeting them at the hospital and from the talk of the doctors this wound was fairly deep and caused him to lose a lot of blood. Could this armor also have healing properties? He was still very pale so he mostly was still recovering from the blood loss – a good meal and rest would help with that. Once she had the old wrapping off she quietly started wrapping a new set of bandages.

"You don't have to this…"

"Why not? Zatara's is a good friend, he and his daughter care about you a lot…That makes someone I have "

"I just don't want to be anybodies burden it was me that wanted – no, not wanted… I needed power" holding his hand up showing the black bracer around his wrist. "This _thing_ choose me because I wanted nothing but power. It's more my burden to bare than anyone else."

"Well, that is very noble of someone your age but not all burdens you can bare alone nor should bare them alone."

"Then I guess I'll deal with whatever the outcome would be…" He whispered dropping his head down causing his wild mane of brown hair to hid his face.

"Even if that outcome meant making your mother cry or breaking both her and Zatanna's hearts…" Oh young men like him, so noble in their intentions a girl would be a fool to not find it charming in some way but men like him lacked so much understanding it was so infuriating that it over rides any charm they may have. "You don't have to this alone… though it took great strength and courage for you take on such burden."

"And that's the point, I'm not _strong_… if I was I would not have taken the offer…" he slipped just a bit his stoic mask breaking some – he was only still a young man.

"Sometimes being strong and protecting someone is not about how much strength you have, it can be about admitting you don't have the strength too, that you need help." She was speaking from experience they are people in her life she wanted to protect and even blessed with strength of the Gods, they were being she had face far strong than her – she had to admit to protect those precious people she needed help. "You don't have to this alone because you not alone, there are people who care about both of you a lot."

"That could get her and me killed..." The look of bitterness in his eyes wounded her, this was far too much for some only 16 years old to handle. Yet, he did without out much thought of himself him… remind her of another man her life that always felt it was his cross to carry and his alone, his cross was and entire city crying out for justice in the night.

"It won't come to that, you have my word." He looked away from her but she place a stern hand on his cheek turning his face back to hers so he face her and so he could see the metal behind words and in her eyes . "It. Will. Not. Come to that." She punctuated every word for emphasis. " Now rest and clear your mind – worrying will not help you recover." Her steely blue eyed gaze left no room for argument, the only thing he could do now was rest.

Batcave

October 15th Time:1030

"What is the status of the team Red Tornado?"

"They are preforming admirably in the field. Kaldur is growing into a solid team leader and they're chemistry is good and getting better. They scores in training and been on a steady progression up wards for 3 weeks now." The Android stated giving his weekly report as Batman continued to type away at the computer.

"That's is good…" Batman typed quietly as the progress report appeared on his screen. "I'm sending two dossiers for possible recruits." Hitting the enter key the information was sent . On the other end the Android eyes shifted as the information on its end .

"Are you sure he would agree with this and the other has very no experience."

"While under normal circumstance I would not consider this but his circumstances anything but normal. And in the end he may need our help more than we need his. As far as Zatara's objections." Pausing the billionaire's eyes narrowed. "He may not have a choice in the matter. I fear these two are joined at the hip in a metaphorical way." Leaning forward the Dark Knight covered his mouth with his hands as his mind started to work. He was not sure whether at this point Wilhelm was danger or not but he knew one thing… He wanted him watched and under surveillance and putting him on the team would give them best chance of monitoring him and helping him or if he proved to be a threat …stop him.

Author Notes: Thus ends Chapter 3. I appreciate the views and it seems people are reading, so I will continue forward…. Still feedback is always welcomed. I don't bite… really I don't. So things are moving slowly but sure too getting Wilhelm on the team . I added Wonder Woman to the mix because she is well awesome made human and I just really like her and Batman together , friends, romantically , partners on the team. They're personalities seem to work very well. All of this takes place sometime before the episode where Zatara becomes Doctor Fate. Don't worry, the rest of the team will show up soon and yes Dr. Kaline will play an important role in this tale…especially once I get to the 5 year time skip.


End file.
